


Winning them

by Crazy_Physco



Category: Noragami
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Groping, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Physco/pseuds/Crazy_Physco
Summary: When Hiyori gets taught all about sex at school, she immediately becomes super horny. The next day she makes a promise to herself that she will have sex with all her friends. Will she succeed in her goal or fail? Find out now!





	1. Sex education

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be in Hiyori pov.

I walked into my class room and sat down at my desk. For some reason I couldn't help but feel like today my life would change, why on earth am I thinking like this. Suddenly our teacher walked in, Mr Burnard "Hey class, today we will be learning about something new today!" Hmm I wonder if we'll learn about something interesting for once. "Today students we will be learning about sex education"

I sigh. Great, I really hate sex ed, wanna know why? Because it always makes me uncomfortable, also I'm always to scared to ask a question because people will probably laugh. Sigh. Why me... 

-30 minutes later-

As we get into the more graphic sex talk I can feel a slight wetness forming between my panties and my vagina. Please don't tell I'm starting my period... Wait. No it can't be my period, this feels different. I can't explain it but this feels stickier, my legs start to fidget. Am I... Getting horny! No not here, not now, this hasn't happened during sex ed before! Ugh, all I can about right now is sex... Sex... Why am I craving so much sex right now! Come on Hiyori I can make it through this lesson then I can ask to go home early. I will just say I'm sick. Yeah that's right. OK I got this! 

-End of sex education-

I sigh in relief as the bell goes, I quickly get my stuff and run out of the class and straight to the toilets. I go into a cubical and sit down on the toilet. I slowly lift up my skirt and peel my panties down, there it is. Cum. And lots of it. 

I slowly reach my finger down to my vagina, it feels... So good. I start rubbing my clit, I let out a sudden soft moan. I need to stop I can't do this in school, especially when I have a lesson! My fingers ignore my brain and dip inside my vagina. Ahhh, it feels so good. I frantically pump my fingers in and out letting out soft moans, as I continue my moans get louder and rougher. "Ahhh yeah!" suddenly my stomach tightens and I cum all over the toilet door. Shit. I should probably clean this up. 

After I cleaned up my mess I quickly ran to the nurses office. They sent me home. Thank god. As I reached my house I opened the door I saw that no one was in. I sigh In relief and run up to my bedroom. I close my door and lay down on my bed. I peeled all my clothes off and started groping myself, then I moved down to my clit and started fingering myself. This is gonna be a long day.


	2. A new goal and target!

I opened my eyes slowly, only to be greeted with the bright and slightly painful sun. Ugh. I sit up and find myself in my bed. I don't remember falling asleep, last thing I remember is masturbating, I must've fallen asleep while doing it. I look down to see myself fulling naked. I really hope my parents didn't come in here!

As I look down at my naked body I feel the need to masturbate again. My large pale breasts stand out the most of me, I gently grab them with my hands and start massaging them. Ahhh, why do I keep masturbating!

As I continue to grope myself, I realise that my own hands can't always satisfy my needs, however I already know exactly what can help me! And that would be sex. I don't care who it's with I just need sex, at this point I'm desperate for it. I want it now. 

Maybe I could have sex with all my friends, I don't care if it makes things awkward I just need to satisfy my needs right now, I'm sure they'll understand right? Because honestly I'm way too horny to care! 

But who would be my first target? Hmm... I was deep in thought wondering who I should start with, who would be most open to it? Hmm. I think Kofuku would be quite open to it. But is she even into girls!? Eh,who cares at this point if she's not into girls now, I'll make her love them. Hehe. 

I move my hands off of my breasts and turn to my side, I pick up my phone from my bedside table and look through my notifications. I see lots of messages from Yato. Ugh, he never leaves me alone, he would probably be pretty easy to win over but for now my goal is still kofuku! 

I go onto my photos and look through them until I get to a cute picture of kofuku, she's got one hand on her hip and one hand on her cheek. I smile to myself, heh, she's always been a poser and she looks so hot in this photo. I bring my finger up to my vaginas hole and then start pumping it in and out. Ahhh, so good, I can't wait until I get kofuku doing this to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't as long as the previous one but that's just because I want to get into the next chapter where there will be more fun and excitement! Anyways hope you enjoyed!


	3. Kofuku The Goddess Of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Hiyori to win over Kofuku!

I wake up greeting the morning sun ready to win over Kofuku. "Let's do this!" I grab my 2 dildos that I purchased recently, they were both the biggest ones in stock and they vibrated. "Kofukus gonna be begging for more!"

I start heading to Kofukus shrine after getting ready, I was wearing a thong and a push up bra, I was wearing my short strapless black dress. As I approach the shrine I smirk. "Get ready Kofuku".

Before I arrived at the shrine I had already called Kofuku asking if I could meet her at hers in private, of course she agreed. Apparently Daikoukou had gone out for shopping and Yato and Yukine were on a job. Perfect. 

I knock gently on the shrine door. "H-Hiyori!? W-what's up with your outfit!?" hehe just the reaction I was hoping for. "You don't like it? I just bought it" I say with dejected eyes. "No that's not it! It's just different" I've got her in my little trap now. 

I walk in to the shrine and casually sit down, Kofuku sits down opposite me. "So Hiyori w-what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
"Oh right well I didn't really want to talk..." I start fidgeting making my boobs bounce a bit. I catch Kofuku eyeing my breasts. "Uh wh-why are you here then heh heh?" 

"Well..." I lean over the table my boobs smushing against the table. Kofuku looks down at my boobs again blushing. "Kofuku I know you want me... I want you too"  
"H-huh Hiyori!?" I slowly lift my dress up off my head revealing my boobs being smushed together by my slightly tight bra. 

"Hiyori!" Kofuku shouts as I start massaging my breasts. "Come on Kofuku I know you want to" Kofuku stares at my breasts then jumps over the table, landing on me. Her hands start squeezing my breasts repeatedly. I slowly lift her top up revealing her breasts squished together in a bra way too tight for her. I unclip her bra and peel it off making her boobs land on my face. 

"Wow Kofuku why do you keep your big boobs stuck in a bra way too small for you!" I say squishing her boobs as she undoes my bra too. "I don't know I just couldn't be bothered to buy more bras" "Oh Kofuku...you need to take good care after your beautiful big breasts! I'll help you buy a bra tomorrow!" I have to make sure Kofukus breasts are in good condition since I'll be playing with them a lot now. "Ok H-Hiyori!" Maybe we might even end up having some fun in a fitting room. As I'm thinking about tomorrow I get pulled back to reality by Kofuku sucking on my big breasts. I moan in pleasure and bring a hand down to my vagina, stroking myself. Kofuku notices and starts stroking my vagina, taking over. Hehe ok if that's how you want it Kofuku.I put my hand on her wet pussy and slip a finger in. "Ahhhh H-Hiyori..." "You like this don't you my little slut" "Yes...Yes I do!" Remembering the dildos I brought I quickly reach for my bag and pull them out with a smirk on my face."Ready for this Kofuku?" "Y-yes fuck me Hiyori! Fuck me hard!" I turn one of the vibrators on to max and spread out Kofukus legs. This was gonna be so much fun! I suddenly plunge the vibrator into her tight little pussy showing no mercy. "AHHHHH FUCK HIYORIIII AHHHHH" Kofukus moans fill the whole shrine as I smirk at her. I start roughly pushing the solid in and out of her wet pussy, she was a mess of moans but it was so hot! As she screamed my name I feel butterflies in my stomach. "Awe Kofuku you really want me don't you?" "YESSSSSS" she moaned out her answer. Looks like she's gonna cum soon, this will be interesting. As I work her pussy with the vibrator harder and faster she finally cums. Her hot cum lands directly between my breasts, "It feels so good…" I look back over at Kofuku who's collapsed on the floor,I feel a smirk play on my face. Hehe someone's tired from our little session. I get up and redress myself, I pack the solids away, it's a shame we only used 1 but oh well there's always next time. Once I'm ready to leave I exit the shrine with a smile on my face, I had left Kofuku as she is. I'm sure the others would love to see her in that sight haha. Anyways tomorrow I'm going to have even more fun with Kofuku! 


End file.
